This invention relates to an improved magnetic tool holder and more particularly to a magnetic tool holder of simplified construction relative to prior known magnetic tool holders.
A known prior art tool holder is comprised of a pair of parallel metal plates with a series of ceramic magnets glued therebetween and a pair of metal holders welded to the back edge of the plates for supporting the holder on a wall or cabinet or the like. This assembly is quite useful and effective for support or holding of tools by means of magnetism. During assembly of this construction, the ceramic magnetic members are maintained by means of an adhesive. The plates are maintained with respect to one another in a separated and rigid condition by welded bracket supports. Preferably a layer of tape is fitted over the edges of the ceramic magnets to provide for high visibility of the tool holder.
While the aforesaid construction is very useful, assembly of the holder has various complications associated therewith including the requirement of glueing the ceramic magnet members in position and also the assembly by welding techniques of the plates in a properly spaced fashion for cooperation and holding of the magnets. The present invention contemplates an improved combination of elements which eliminates some of the difficulties associated with the prior art construction, particularly the difficulties of assembly. In addition, the construction of the present invention results in a tool holder which has improved strength characteristics.